Loners and Rogues/Roleplay/Archive 1
Mint crept through the forest, stalking a mouse. She was practically silent among the leaves, which helped make up for her white pelt that stood out among the rich browns and greens of the forest. She kept a careful eye on the animal as she slowly moved in close enough to pounce. She was almost to a good distance when the wind changed and the mouse stiffened, catching her scent. Mint made a desperate pounce, but the mouse was already gone. "Mousedung! I almost had it to!" she exclaimed under her breath as she stood up, shaking debris out of her pelt. With a sigh she padded off, alert for other prey, in hopes of finding some food. 18:10, 06/2/2013 Phoenix sat in a tree branch. "Bad luck." He mewed. "That's something I never have. Want this squirrel?" He asked pushing it off the branch to the forest floor. ~Starla Grace 21:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Mint started at seeing the tom in the tree, she hadn't noticed him before, so caught up in catching dinner as she had been. "Oh, uh, hi Phoenix." Mint mewed. "Are you sure you don't need it?" she asked, looking at the squirrel. 21:12, 06/2/2013 "I have plenty food back at my den. I'm storing a lot for when the harsh green leaf hits. If you ever need some, find me." Phoenix mewed then he jumped down and layed down in the leaves. ~Paris 21:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "T-Thanks, Phoenix." Mint mewed, taking the squirrel in her jaws. She always felt shy around other cats, especially ones she didn't know very well, like Phoenix. She cast a last glance at the tom before turning and starting to walk back towards her den. 22:28, 06/2/2013 A white tom peered around the base of a cedar tree, his eyes on a plump hare. The tom, George, as he was called, was another rogue living in this unclaimed territory. Prior, he had lived with Twolegs as a kittypet - but when his parents had died, he broke off, living without their protective boundaries to stop him. He lived with his other two siblings - Victoria, a black she-cat, and James, an orange tabby. The tom was out hunting to catch something that would fit all three of their plump, round bellies. George, upon seeing the wild prize, slowly crept up to it, his long limbs quietly moving to get him closer for the kill. He mainly took after his mother, with her large ears, narrow muzzle, lanky legs, rounded paws, long tail, and large eyes - he barely took after his father. "Hmm." the white tom murmured to himself, blinking his bi-colored eyes. "This should be good enough for the three of us, I'll just take most of it!" At that moment, the hare turned around, and blinked its beady brown eyes. It spotted the white tom, and in an instant, it darted away. George would not let it get away - napping with his belly empty would not be satisfying. At all. The short-furred tom dashed towards the long-legged creature, hoping to finally set his jaws onto his neck. However, the rabbit took a good look at its surroundings, and George, not stopping, crashed into the prey-animal, tumbling under a tunnel. The tom was quicker to get up than the hare, and before it could, he placed his jaws barely above his new catch, and sunk his jaws into it. He could hear some subtle cracks as his fangs dug deeper into the bone, inflicting great internal pain on his prey. The hare did not fidget - it was paralyzed, and not long after, a small click was made when the fangs had finally dug deep enough to crack the windpipe. At last, he had gotten his catch - but he had to crawl out of the tunnel he had tumbled into and pad back to the den, where he slept with James and Victoria, before he could eat. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) In the edge of Twolegplace, Viper sat atop the old, derelict dog kennel she lived in, her eyes narrowed slightly against the wind. The rogue group was thriving, prey stolen from the weaker fools who dared not to join her glory. She watched as one of the lower cats, a weak looking cream coloured tom, dropping off a scrawny rat at the entrance of her alley. Dante glared at the tom as he did so, making sure he didn't try anything against his sister. Leaping down from her kennel, Viper strode silently over to him, feeling a little satisfaction as he straightened up. "I am going to check up with my higher cats." she told him. "Pretend I am still here if any cat comes." Striding off, she stretched her legs in turn as she went off to look for one of the higher cats, to see how things were going. It got awfully boring just sitting there sometimes. 01:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Splash noticed Viper had gotten off her kennel, and padded up to her leader. "Viper? Is everything alright? Would you like me to do something?" She looked expectantly at the dark brown cat in front of her. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Shadow dashed around, looking around to see if there were no cats behind him. He caught sight of a small mouse in the corner of his eyes, and leaped gracefully on it, slaying it with a slice. He picked up the prey and ran off. 01:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) A small, fragile white cat made her way through the dark alleys, anxiously slinking over to the main area. She knew her brother was somewhere around here. Snowy simply hoped the leader, Viper, would not find her... --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 01:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper gazed at the she-cat, trying to remember her name. "Splash, isn't it?" she sniffed. "Find Citrine for me. I want to hear if there has been any trouble lately." Licking her claws, she wondered if that ginger she-cat had been stealing prey from her cats again. The thought made her scowl. If that cat continued, she'd have to issue a death warrant. "I will be by the tall abandoned Twoleg nest." She continued on her way, flicking her tail. 01:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowy felt the fur on her neck rise as she heard the cold voice of Viper. She paused, kneading her unsheathed claws on the ground, enough to make a loud racket. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' My kiwi friend~ 01:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper's ear twitched. Instead of continuing down the alley, she leapt up on top of a low wall, until she saw the pale pelt. As Viper didn't recognise either the smell of this cat, it wasn't one of her cats. She smirked, not having fought a cat for a while, and relished the chance. "Lost, are we?" Viper mewed coldly, looking down upon the unfortunate cat with glowing eyes. "You should know what happens to trespassers on ''my territory." 01:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowy froze in terror. She had been spotted, and she was darn well dead. Snowy shakily looked up at Viper. Trembling, she began to speak. "Please! Take me to Jae! He is my brother." Instinctively backing away, Snowy pressed herself against the opposite wall, eyes wide with fear. --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 01:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper dug her claws into the rotting, damp fence. "I should slice off your ears for daring to tell me to do anything." She narrowed her eyes, and an idea sprung into her head. She wanted to see her brother? Jae was loyal to her, not any supposed siblings. "You will wait here. If you dare to try and escape, I will send out a death warrant." Leaping down the other side, she headed back towards her kennel, as there was usually higher cats guarding from any threats. 02:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae stretched his claws, thinking to himself as he sternly guarded the kennel belonging to Viper. It was a gloomy day, but then again, it was typical Twolegplace. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' My kiwi friend~ 02:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "Jae." Viper growled, now at the entrance of the alley. Her voice echoed. "You will come with me. There is something we are going to deal with." Once again padding back out, she felt pleased at the prospect of what was to come. And even if he did turn on her, the she-cat looked much too weak to fight back against her, and she'd merely have to focus on him. 02:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae pricked his ears at the sound of his name, then bowed his head deeply to Viper. He followed Viper out of the entrance of the alley, nodding his head in respect once more. Keeping a few paces behind Viper, Jae remained silent, though he could tell something was making Viper happy. Was it happy? He kept following. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 02:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Leaf had been checking up on the cat's in Viper's group, making sure every cat was doing their job, no matter what it be. She was aware the lower ranking cats in the group feared her, and was content with the arrangement. For now, however, she was settled down in a weak patch of sunshine with a mouse that she had relieved from one of the lower cats. Red, was that her name? She would possibly hunt later on, but she would see where the events of the day took her. ----- Ginger was stretched out in the shade of a forest tree, finishing off a small mouse she had pilfered from some of the cat's in Viper's group a few days back. Finished, she stretched and arose, grabbing a fresh rabbit from her small stash of prey and heading off in the direction of Mint's den, planning on keeping her friend company for the day. 02:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Citrine padded over to where Viper was stood with Jae. "Viper? Splash said you wanted to see me. Is there something I can do for you?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Arriving at the damp, disgusting fence again, she easily bounded up it, sitting down and letting her tail dangle. Looking at Citrine, Viper flicked her tail. "It can wait until after this. You can watch if you want to be entertained." She purred. "You see this little she-cat. She claims to be your sister." she paused to lick a claw while gazing at Jae. 02:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae stared in shock. His sister.. Why would she return to this place for him? She may very well be killed. "She...is my sister." He solemnly told Viper, then turned to the small cat. "What are you doing here, Snowy?" Jae growled. Snowy flinched. "I want you to come back home." --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' My kiwi friend~ 02:31, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper smirked in amusement, leaning closer to watch the stupid she cat. "He belongs to me now, don't you know? And no one leaves Viper, unless they're dead." 02:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae nodded in agreement with Viper, ignoring the horrified gasp of his sister. He turned to the leader rogue, nodding his head solemnly. "What do you wish for me to do with her, Viper?" Suddenly, Snowy wailed, "You cannot keep him! He is my brother!" --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 02:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "I can do whatever I want. I am Viper. And no one dares defy me." Viper snarled, her neck fur bristling. "I have the bones of my enemies and I won't hesitate to add yours to the collection." Letting out a breath, she turned back to Jae. "YOu have a choice." she told him more calmly. "Either you will punish her, or I will. And you know I won't be gentle." 02:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "I will do it, Viper. What do you want me to do?" Jae spoke calmly, still ignoring his now-terrified sister. Her eyes pleaded for him to not harm her. "Please, Jae! Do not let her influence you!" --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' My kiwi friend~ 02:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper thought for a moment. "You will rough her up, and then you will rip off one of her ears. She'll be lucky it's not both her ears and her paw pads. Do it." She motioned towards the terrified cat with a paw, almost lazily. 03:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae unsheathed his thorn-sharp claws, ready to follow the orders of his leader. He launched himself at Snowy, landing perfectly on her side, tearing out several pawfuls of fur. Snowy screeched in agony and fright, struggling to throw her brother off of her. She flailed and kicked, but Jae was far too strong. Quick as a snake, Jae leapt off the patches of blood forming where the fur had been, and scored his claws across the base of the tufted ear, ripping it off completely. He coldly padded away to Viper, nodding his head deeply. "The deed has been done." --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 03:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Shadow entered the twolegplace, aware of the group of cats near by. He walked into the darkest corners, chuckling to himeslf as he heard cats fighting. 19:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Edging off the fence, Viper landed with a thud onto the concrete, ad stalked up to the injured she-cat. "He, along with all my other cats, will do anything I say. Now if you're wise, you will get out of my territory before I chase you into the path of an incoming monster." she sneered, turning away and stalking off with her tail in the air. 02:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Snowy hissed lowly, and then, without warning, she struggled to her paws and snarled. "You are a horrible cat, Viper. That will be your downfall. I refuse to leave your territory." Jae unsheathed his claws, as he halted behind Viper, glancing at the she-cat, ready for his next orders. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|hopes' not yet fulfilled]] 02:27, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadow noticed a bleeding white she-cat and tilted his head in curiousity. What happened to make her so beaten up? 04:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) "Fool." Viper growled, and turned her head to look back at the she-cat. "IF you're not out of my territory by the time the sun goes down, I'll be back. And this time, I've decided I'll take you to the junkyard." The junkyard was known to have vicious stray dogs, who would jump at the chance to have delicious fresh cat meat. "make the right decision and be gone." Padding off again, she almost hoped the she-cat would be too dumb to leave, so she could have some fun tonight." 11:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Snowy sneered, only out of rage and hurt. "The dogs will get you, too." --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 13:18, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadow kept watching the cats, and made the mistake of snapping a twig as he padded backwards. He flinched at the loud noise and retreated further into the dark corners of the twolegplace. 01:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Vipr simply rolled her eyes, before her ear twitched at the noise. "So many cats around today, isn't there?" she snorted, deciding to ignore it this time. She was hungry. Stalking off, she noted they might need a public punishment or something similar. Cats were getting a little bold for her taste. 13:24, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Shadow caught Viper's comment and sighed in relief as he left the twolegplace. 14:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Leaping over fence after fence, Viper made her way to the dump, the rank wind in her fur which felt so good after being stuck in that kennel. There were always rats there, feeding on the disgusting mess of Twoleg rubbish. She jumped her way up the shiny cold fence, gazing around carefully for any dogs. THe only thing she could see was one of her cats rummaging around for food, and shiny black ravens and crows shifting their way through. 01:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Flower cautiously looked at Twolegplace. She wondered why she dared venture here. But she refused to run away. Because she had no choice. It was either live in Twolegplace, or die of stubbornness. And she chose the first option. Flower's blue eyes hardened and she squared her shoulders. And set paw in the unfamiliar land. 01:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Snowy stayed where she was, watching the day slip away. Without a second thought, she fell asleep in the dark alley, intending to wake up before sundown. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 17:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Viper glanced at the sky, watching the sun dip in the blood red sky. She'd caught a rat and a crow, and she was now licking her chops, swiping off feathers from her muzzle with her paw. The time was now to see if that medling she-cat had left, or stayed like the fool she was. 09:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Snowy had stayed, and was still sleeping in the dark alley. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Sta']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']] [[User:~Shoon~|'I']] [[User:Fernflight|'will']] [[User:Shimmerstripe|'die']] [[User:Bbun|'for']] [[User:.Trollsky|''you]] 15:57, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Leaf padded through alleys towards the place she made her den, the small sparrow she had caught earlier in her mouth. She hoped to make it there and put away her prey. Then she could make sure the group's territory was free of trespassing cats before sleeping. 16:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked around. There were Thunderpaths and monsters all around. She felt lonely. When nighttime came around, she hid in a bush and caught a mouse. She ate it and soon fell asleep. 20:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC)] Kicking rubbish over the remaining scraps of bones and flesh, Viper made her way back towards the allwey with the rotting fence. "Jae!" she yowled. "Get over here now!" 00:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Jae bounded quickly over to Viper, waiting for her to speak. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Sta']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']] [[User:~Shoon~|'I']] [[User:Fernflight|'will']] [[User:Shimmerstripe|'die']] [[User:Bbun|'for']] [[User:.Trollsky|you]] 00:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "If that she-cat is still there, you'e going to drag her to the junkyard. She better have left for her sake." Lengthining her stride, Viper padded quicker to her destination, scrabbling her way up tha dirty fence once again. 01:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, Viper." Jae nodded, then continued his way down the alley. He halted, his paws growing numb with horror. His sister was still there- sleeping. Jae hesitated. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Sta']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']] [[User:~Shoon~|'I']] [[User:Fernflight|'will']] [[User:Shimmerstripe|'die']] [[User:Bbun|'for']] [[User:.Trollsky|you]] 01:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Shadow licked a paw. 06:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Viper's eyes darkened as she saw the form of the pale she-cat, her tail lashing in anger. She propelled herself off the fence at Snowy, unsheathing the claws on a paw and swiping her across the face. "It looks like it's time for you to die tonight!" she spat, fur bushed up in her anger. "Jae! Get over here!" 11:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Jae dashed toward Viper, bowing his head. "Yes, Viper?" // Snowy flinched, then awoke. She looked up at Viper, and began shaking. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Sta']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']] [[User:~Shoon~|'I']] [[User:Fernflight|'will']] [[User:Shimmerstripe|'die']] [[User:Bbun|'for']] [[User:.Trollsky|you'']] 17:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Without taking her eyes off the shaking Snowy, Viper responded. "We're taking her to the junkyard. She was warned and now she will suffer the consequences." yes burning, she looked at Jae, lips crinkled in a snarl. 13:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ruby padded out of the hollow log in which her daughter, Ginger, and she made their home. Dusk was upon the forest, rendering only her shining amber eyes truly visible. She figured Ginger would be back sometime tomorrow, she knew the she-cat had been planning on visiting her friend, Mint. Ruby really didn't know what to make of the shy, somewhat skittish she-cat. She preferred Ginger's and Mist's strong presence and how they were firm set in their beliefs. As for Leaf... well, Ruby didn't approve of the brown she-cat's choices, but she had always admired her strong fighting skills and her determination once she was set on something. Sitting down Ruby curled her tail around her paws and stared up towards the stars. She sometimes wished that their family was still together, but she knew for it to happen cats would have to make choices they wouldn't want to. Leaf would be forced to be around cats who didn't like her choices and attitude, and would restrict how she wanted to live, and Jaspar would have to give up the life he had made for himself as a kittypet. With a sigh she curled up in front of her den, resting her muzzle on her paws and shutting her eyes. 04:16, June 23, 2013 (UTC)